<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Red King by danbaihe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135640">The Red King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe'>danbaihe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Cults, District 9 - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Rituals, Violence, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho likes his job in The Community.  Everyone likes their job in The Community.</p><p>So why, out of all the male candidates, was he selected to be the god's fifth pillar?</p><p>or</p><p>The cult!au skz absolutely no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Bang Chan, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Red King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How did it start?</p><p>Minho doesn’t remember clearly.  </p><p>	How did he get to be here?  Sitting at a table with his brothers, their brothers, their sisters, and leader?  He was never a part of this community.  This place is not his to stay.</p><p>	Why is he all the way at the other end of the table?  And why does the red leader look at him?  With such...it is an expression Milo cannot place.  Everyone is dressed in white, but Milo himself is also dressed in red.  Like the leader.  He looks down at his clothes, confused.  When did he change into these?</p><p>	Why is everyone so happy?  This is not right.  This isn’t-</p><p>	A loud sound interrupted Minho’s thoughts.  He looked down and gasped lightly.  Had he been stabbed?  There was now blood staining his clothes and seeping through; a darker red spreading throughout the bright color of the cloth.</p><p>	He looked back up to see the red leader again, with his two right hands, wearing all black as required, but they all had their masks on this time, the three turned to look at him from the end of the table.</p><p>	What had previously been laughter from the people at the community was replaced with screams and wails as people cried at each other, at their friends next to them, at their friends sitting across from them, bodies violently shaking from the actions.</p><p>	Minho realized thorns were digging into his flesh.  He winced and tried to move his hand and couldn’t.  He looked down to see no, they were not only digging into his hands, but were in fact, wrapped around the chair.  Currently, wrapping itself around Minho’s legs.  He could not struggle and he could not scream, for the pain would only get worse.  A weight on his head was shifted as he coughed up blood, eyes slowly closing as he sunk back into the chair.</p><p>	The death of the Red King.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Minho felt dissociated from himself as he got out of bed.  His entire body was covered in sweat from his...nightmare?  No, no.  That was different.  Maybe a vision?  But...no.  A vision would be wishful thinking.</p><p>He carefully moved so as to not wake up his coven this early in the morning.  It was roughly 4:30.  The sun would be rising in a few minutes.  Minho dressed himself in his usual clothes- a white blouse and comfortable white pants.  He didn't bother putting on his shoes as he would only be outside for a few minutes at most.  He made his way to the front of his cabin and sighed as he opened the door, cool air rushing in and hitting his face.</p><p>He carefully stepped outside, one foot slowly hitting the ground, and being followed by the other.  He walked slowly, as his cabin was at the base of one of the border hills.  He climbed up said hill, breathing somewhat shallow as he remembered how high up they were.  The sun already peaked through the trees on the other side of the mountain and when Minho reached the top, he stood with his arms spread wide as he exhaled.  He slowly sat down, rubbing his face of any mild irritation before looking at the sun.  As it rose he felt calm.  Peaceful even.  If he looked to his right he would see the sheep and cows starting to wake, the animals simply wandering and grazing on the side of the hill they're given.  If he looked to his left, he would see bushes and trees that bear fresh fruits and nuts, leaves vibrant even in the semi dark.</p><p>If he looked behind him?  The community.  The living cabins, the well, the community hall- all things that defined the people that lived here.  In the center of it all?  Outside, a long table with a seat for every member.</p><p>Today was one of their many rituals.  Spring's offering.  Possibly one of the most important.  It was odd Minho couldn't sleep on such a day.  </p><p>The Red King had three holidays to honour his presence on earth.  The Spring Offering, The Summer Solstice, and The Autumn Offering.  According to literally any text within the community ever, The Red King needed five total flesh bodies to be able to sustain himself on earth.  His two loyal guards (The Maskedmen), and a Husband and Wife.  The offerings.  The Community's Red King, already had found his wife last Autumn.  Because of this, it's expected for him to find his Husband within the following year.  The King was young, so it's not like the ritual would be hard- but after Minho's visio- no, dream, he couldn't help but be put on edge.</p><p>Edge.</p><p>The Forest.</p><p>Minho hadn’t taken his eyes off of the forest his entire thought process.  Only the masked men were allowed in the forest, as they were soldiers, and naturally hunters.  There was no reason for anyone else to go in.  Everyone had everything they needed in the community.</p><p>Yet, as if acting on someone else’s will rather than his own, Minho found himself walking towards the edge of the forest.  No one else was up yet.  He couldn’t get in trouble for just walking a few feet in.</p><p>Oddly enough, he didn’t even go in.  He just stopped in front of the forest and stared at the thick intertwining trees that seemed to stare right back.  The longer he looked into the forest the longer he felt himself start to get anxious.  The forest was extremely dangerous.  He didn’t know what sorts of things were in there nor did he want to.  </p><p>As soon as that thought crossed his mind he swore he saw something move behind one of the trees.  It was just for a second- whatever it was blue.  Immediately, curiosity picked at him.  He stayed where he was standing but he did call out.  “Hello?”  He asked, only getting a slight breeze in reply after a small silence.</p><p>After a minute or two, Minho gave up on what probably was a butterfly of some sort, and decided to head back towards his cabin instead of the outskirts.  This gave him the chills.  Right as he turned around he heard a twig snap.  He froze.</p><p>Then he heard what sounded like shallow breathing.  He whipped back around, only to see another person.  The stranger jumped at how immediately Minho reacted, and gave a small smile.  “Uh...Hi.”  He greeted me somewhat awkwardly.  Once Minho got a good look at him he was unsure how to address the other.  The stranger carried a weaved basket on one arm, cloth covering it’s contents.  He wore a robe- which usually signified some sort of higher position, but the robe was blue.  Minho had never seen a robe that was blue before.  Maybe he was a companion?</p><p>“Hello.”  He said, bowing his head and giving a small wave.  “Are you a companion?”  He asked curiously. </p><p>“A what?”  The stranger asked, eyebrows furrowing as there were hints of a confused frown on his face.</p><p>“You know...A companion?”  Minho tried again.  “...The Masked Men’s companion’s?”  He asked, after seeing no sense of recognition on the others face.  It was fine.  The companions usually wore a pale peachish color anyways.  Only bright colors.  Not a faded blue like this one.</p><p>“You aren’t a companion of a warrior, and you definitely aren’t a warrior either are you?”  Minho asked the stranger, who seemed to have panic cross his face.</p><p>“What part of the forest is this?”  The stranger asked, seemingly panicked.</p><p>“What?”  Minho asked.</p><p>“What part of the forest is this?”  He repeated.</p><p>“Uhm...you’re just at the southern breach of district 9.”  Minho supplied, chewing his lip slightly.</p><p>Whatever Minho had just said to the newcomer seemed to make him pale, and Minho was confused.  “Are you okay?”  He asked.  As he did so, the man seemed to look over Minho obviously, like he hadn’t really paid attention to the other’s looks before.  Minho was far beyond confused. </p><p>“You’re uhm- my god- you’re one of those cultist freaks aren’t you?”  The stranger asked.</p><p>“What?  What’s a cultist?”  Minho asked, tilting his head.  “I’m Minho.  I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  He said, stepping away from the edge of the forest.</p><p>“I’m Dean.”  The stranger- no, Dean said, unconvinced.  “I’ve heard rumors about district nine.  You’re a bunch of cult tribes scattered.  You believe in the old stuff.  No one does anymore.”  Dean said, stepping back, further into the forest.  “You guys are, old old magic.”  He said, before starting to panic a little, words seeming together in endless streams.  Some words Minho picked up, but after a few seconds it was clear Dean was speaking a mix of languages.</p><p>Minho stepped back.  “I think- uhm.  I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  He said carefully, shaking a little.  What the heck was Dean doing?  He looked like he was swaying or while mumbling different words, and it made Milo uncomfortable and scared.  </p><p>At some point Minho turned back to the community.  He should’ve realized it sooner, but as he ran back it clicked for him.  The man was an outsider.  From one of the new districts- they were dangerous.  Minho had heard stories.  People fought to the death while others watched for entertainment and play.  The new districts were dangerous and Minho did not want to be involved with them under any circumstance.  </p><p>And so that’s how he found himself pounding on the warrior’s door at five in the morning.  Granted, they were already awake by now for sure, the sun had long since risen, but that didn’t mean Minho wasn’t causing a bit of a commotion.</p><p>The door slowly opened to reveal a shorter male who rubbed his eyes slightly, eyebrows creased with worry.  “Minho?”  He asked, confused and not processing anything going on in the fast few seconds.  His name was Samuel.  He wore a peach-ish colored tunic and matching pants.  Minho was sputtering- practically spitting all of his words at the other at once.</p><p>“There’s an outsider on the outskirts!  I have no idea how he got there but he’s there and it- he was at the edge of the forest and he was collecting something and he called us cultists and then he started like, chanting in not even our language and-”  Minho had to pause to catch his breath and that’s when Samuel found it appropriate to drag the other into his house.  </p><p>“Min.  Minho, what?  Sit down.  Calm down,  I can’t understand you.”  Hyunjin said, parking the other in front of the couch.  Minho obeyed, practically collapsing on the couch.  “There’s an outsider Jinnie!!!  An outsider right at the border of the forest!  He was wearing odd clothes- he-”</p><p>As Minho continued to babble on he was unaware of the other that had entered the room and nearly screamed in surprise as he turned around only to be face to face with a Masked Man.  Well, face to mask.</p><p>“Jisung.”  Hyunjin seemed to warn the newcomer.  Minho stayed silent as Jisung moved, footfall heavy against the simple hardwood floor.  While Hyunjin and Minho wore brighter colors, as expected of their roles in the community, Jisung was in all black.  Black pants, a black coat, and black boots.  The only thing that wasn’t black was his mask, simple, and terrifying.  It looked like wood twigs impossibly intertwined into one another despite it all being carved out.</p><p>Minho stared at the warrior and he stared back.  As soon as he did, Minho was reminded of his manners and bowed his head, staring at the ground.  “Masked.”  he said simply as a greeting.  </p><p>There was a shift of cloth.  Maybe Jisung moved?  “He said it’s okay to speak normally in the house.”  Hyunjin said to Minho, hand on Minho’s back as the male slowly lifted his head.  “There’s an outsider.  On the outskirts.”  Minhi said, slowly repeating his earlier statements.  “I didn’t think anything of it until he started insulting The Community, and after he had started chanting…”  Minho said, exhaling slightly as he just realized how dangerous of a situation he was just in.</p><p>“He said before that- that we were old magic.  And he had a basket with him.  I didn’t see what was in it.”  Minho murmured, subconsciously looking at the ground again.  There was silence in the room.  “Minho…would you like tea?”  Hyunjin asked.  Minho nodded slightly.</p><p>“Oh and…”  Minho started again.  “...He had a blue robe.  I thought it was weird.”  He finished, hands folded in his lap as he shrunk in on himself.  Hyunjin gasped slightly and Jacob headed straight out the door, slamming behind him.  Minho isn’t sure what that quite meant, but he  was positive it wasn’t a good thing.</p><p>Hyunjin came over to Minho as soon as the tea finished with a new cup.  “I know you don’t know what man you’ve met in the forest.  That’s my fault for not educating the adults about what people there are outside of District Nine.  You met a hunter, Minho.”  Hyunjin said slowly.  “Hunters are...killers.  To put it simply.  They practice some weird stuff- no one in The Community knows what exactly they do.  No one in the district really.  They’re from the districts over.”  He said, waving his hand dismissively.</p><p>As Hyunjin was about to speak again, he was cut off by the sound of bells.  Minho jumped in his place and looked at the time.  He had finished his tea already and hadn’t noticed.  It was seven already?  Weird.  </p><p>Hyunjin and Minho both rose and exchanged a short action of lightly tapping their foreheads then chest.  Then they moved outside, where they could join everyone else.  Horns were loud as people filtered to the tables in the center of the land.  Kids played, music was loud- this was only the beginning of some of the festivities that came with the Spring Offering.  </p><p>Minho couldn’t help but laugh as his immediate friends, Seungmin and Wendy, immediately finding him and joining him and Hyunjin.  Upon reaching the two, they bowed to Hyunjin, as customary as his status as a companion.  He however simply waved his hand in dismissal, bowing to the two as well.  “Seungmin.  Wendy.”  He greeted both with a small smile.  “How are your lives?  Are your roles in the community fulfilling?”  He asked with a polite smile.  It was customary to ask someone how their roles in the community were.  If they didn’t do as well at their job then something was wrong, and their fellow members should be there to help them through it.</p><p>Wendy brightened up immediately at the words.  “Yes yes! I’ve just made a lovely set of furniture- and I’ve gotten my grandmother to make the pillows and cushions for the chairs and sofa with sheep’s wool I bought a few days ago.  She’s thinking of dying them a light blue- I’m so excited to see the result.”  Wendy gushed happily, almost bouncing in place.  Seungmin waited until after her to speak, bowing his head slightly.  “Mine has been good as well, I’ve written a lot more recently and our books are never worn.  They’re all in good condition.”  He said timidly, stepping behind Minho, who simply laughed a little.  Hyunjin led the men towards the tables, seating them at one that was close to the bookplace, but not far from the rest of the festivities.  Minho knew it was so that Seungmin would feel a little more willing to converse with others, and he appreciated it greatly.  </p><p> </p><p>As soon as everyone sat down, the music quieted.</p><p>The chatter stopped. </p><p>There was silence in the field as the entire town stared at three empty seats.  The only two who were not were the companions- Hyunjin and Felix, who instead looked to each other with a small smile and nod, before standing in unison.</p><p>Then after them, everyone else in white.  They stood silently, unmoving.  Slowly, they all heard what sounded like doors opening.  Footsteps on the grass. First, the Masked Men.  They walked in unison.  Jisung, the man with the carved mask, and Changbin, a man who had a black painted wood mask that was smoothed over.  Gold lines were painted over invisible cheekbones and jawlines.  They wore the same black clothing, and stopped in front of their seats, with one in the middle.  They raised their heads to the sky, and then back down.  The people copied.</p><p>And finally.</p><p>A man in all red.</p><p>He wore a black turtleneck under red dress pants and a long red robe over his shirt.  Over his face, a veil.  He was never supposed to be seen without a veil in public.  Behind him a woman in a long red skirt and blouse.  She wore a hat that covered the top half of her face.  While it was less important for the wife and husband to stay covered, it was still a concern.</p><p>Slowly, the king walked to the table in the center, his wife walking to the other end.  He raised his arms and bowed before speaking.  “May the Spring Offering commence!”  He shouted, loud and clear for everyone to hear.  As a response, the community lowered their hands, looking at the king.  “May you find your Husband.”  The group replied, before everyone sat down.  There was an entire breakfast feast laid out in front of them.  Seungmin and Minho happily dug in while Wendy shared a few words with her friend Yeri, a slim young woman who worked with Seungmin in the bookplace.</p><p>Minho ate to his heart’s content, not noticing candles were already being passed out.  He hesitantly took his, looking at the white candle in his hands.</p><p>When everyone had one, they were to stand at their tables as the music played.  They held the candles while they talked, the women sitting down immediately and some even blowing theirs out.  It was of course, to find the husband, not the wife.</p><p>They had to wait a couple of minutes before the candles revealed anyone’s color.  Whoever had the inner red candle was selected.  Minho and Seungmin talked freely, both not even noticing when one of their table’s members gasped.</p><p>It was Wendy.  The boys both snapped their heads towards her.  “Wendy?  Are you okay?”  Minho asked, tilting his head with concern.</p><p>Wendy seemed to still in her place.  “Yeah I’m fine.  But...but Minho...your candle…”  She said, eyes fixed on the object in his hands.</p><p>“What?  What about it?”  He asked, looking down.  He almost dropped it due to shock.  His candle was red.  Red.  Like the red that made you selected for the king’s husband.  No way.  No.  Minho definitely did not want this.</p><p>It seemed, he didn’t have a choice.  A Masked Man had seen it.  Changbin.  He rested his hand on Minho’s shoulder, guiding him to the front of the crowd.   Minho stumbled a little, eyes fixed on the ground as he heard whispers follow him like a moth to the flame.  Why Minho?  There was nothing wrong with him, and he was a loved member of the community, but he was also just a medic’s boy.  He was who everyone saw for their checkups, and nothing about him screamed special to anyone.  </p><p>It wasn’t particularly offensive to Minho because he honestly agreed with them.  He was kind like everyone else in this community. That’s it.  Like everyone else in this community.  There was nothing that set him apart from others.  It wasn’t a requirement per say, but people were usually something notable in such a position.</p><p>It became silent as Minho now sat in front of the king, unsure of what the other was judging behind his veil.  He gave a simple nod and both warriors left with their companions and Minho, who was dragged off to the king’s cabin.  Obviously bigger than the other homes here, but still nice.  Simple.  </p><p>Minho soon realized that the wife was following the group of five, and she was closely followed by the king.  People cheered and the music picked back up again, Minho somewhat disoriented and confused from the situation.  </p><p>No one said a word until they were inside the cabin, Minho being sat down as the warrior’s companions rushed out of the room to prepare what they needed for the other parts of the ritual, and the Masked Men themselves exited the room.  Now, it was just the king, the wife, and the soon to be husband.</p><p>The king slowly lifted his hands to his veil and started to lift it off of his head, Minho immediately gasping and looking down out of...fear?  No… he wasn’t sure what it was.  He had never seen the King’s face before, and he had  planned on keeping it that way.</p><p> </p><p>A soft chuckle was heard, and a small laugh.  One was male and the other was female.  “It’s quite alright Minho.  I won’t give you night terrors or anything of the sort.  You can see my face.  It’s okay.”  The king said slowly.</p><p>Minho slowly raised his head, a bit embarrassed, but mostly scared. He slowly looked further and further up before stopping at the other’s face.  Oh.  He was normal.  Well, he was very good looking, but Minho had expected… maybe more… celestial looking figure?  The king had bleach blonde hair and pale skin to match, but dark brown, almost black eyes.  He was nice looking.  The wife too.  She had the same eyes as the king, but long dark brown hair, almost black.  She had thin, wide lips and a slightly curved nose.  </p><p>Minho immediately wanted to hide his own face away.  Out of embarrassment and also the fact that these people and this position were out of his league.  Not meant for him.  None of this was.  Before he could push himself down further, the wife spoke with a smile.</p><p>“My name is Irene.”  She said softly.  “I’m sure you already knew that.  We were in the same years of apprenticeship together.”  She explained.</p><p>Minho remembered.  They were in fact in the same year.  She wanted to become a medic as well, but ended up switching last minute to the greenhouse, since it was left only to be taken care of by two people and she loved plants.  Then she was selected as a wife.  Funny how life works.</p><p>Minho gave a small nod and smile.  “I’m… I’m Minho.  But you already knew that.”  He said, bowing his head slightly in respect.</p><p>“Please- ha, no- that’s not needed.”  The king said a little awkwardly.  “My name is Christopher.  Call me Chris.”  He said, shaking his head.</p><p>Minho slowly nodded, whispering the names before saying them outloud.  “Irene...Chris...okay.”</p><p>The two smiled and nodded.  The wi- Irene stood up, switching couches next to Minho, offering him tea, which he politely declined.  She rubbed circles into his back.  The feeling was with warm intention, but Minho couldn’t help but freeze in place when she did.</p><p>“The ritual is always stressful so we try to make it as calming as possible for the main participant.”  Chris said, leaning forward. </p><p>“If anything is too much please let us know, because it is our job to welcome you into the King’s circle- or at least my job to do so.  The companions will take care of you the entire day, along with Jeongin- he hasn’t been assigned a role in the community yet, he’s too young, but he volunteered to help us, and he is quite close to the warriors.”  Irene explained quickly.  “Is that okay?”  She asked, to which Minho found himself silently and dumbly nodding.</p><p>Chris gave the man a small smile and held out his arm to the other.  “Come.  I’ll give you a quick tour and then we can get you ready for everything else.  Sound good?”  He asked, standing.  Minho hesitantly took the other’s hand and gave a small nod.  It was obvious he was shaking, and at that realization, Chris chuckled slightly.</p><p>It wasn’t until the two had left the room, and Irene, that Chris struck up a conversation with Milo again.  “So...the wife and husband have a vision before being chosen right?  Did you have one?  What was it like?”  Chris asked, almost excited, like a puppy.  A complete 180 from how he was acting earlier.</p><p>“Uhm…”  Minho chuckled awkwardly, scratching his face slightly.  He remembered it all.  Every single second of it.  But he chose to leave some details out.</p><p>“We were feasting at a big table.  The entire community was there.  And you looked at me.”  Minho said simply.  “I was wrapped in flowers...and uhm...the sky was a purple color.  Flowers and plants grew erywhere.”  He added on.  “The rest I don’t remember clearly.”  He lied at the last part, but how is he supposed to tell the community leader that he still feels the pain from his- now confirmed vision- wrapping up his legs and arms?  Chris led him up the stairs.</p><p>“Wow...that’s so cool.”  Chris marveled. </p><p>Minho had never heard the king talk before, and certainly not act this way, so this was completely new to him.  </p><p>He was led to the room at the hallway, opening the doors to reveal a huge bedroom.  Minho gasped at it slightly, looking around.  It was much nicer than his own, or any friend’s he had been to.  Chris couldn’t help but chuckle at the reaction.  “Like it?”  He asked in a joking manner.  Minho forced himself to simply nod.</p><p>“My king!”  Someone called.  Chris turned his head around and bowed his head to Felix, a companion of one of the warriors.  “We’re ready for Minho.”  He said, looking at the two and smiling.  Chris nodded and sighed.  “Alright.  Get him ready for tonight and tomorrow we’ll finish with the ceremony.”  He said, giving Felix a simple nod and Minho a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I assume you can dance?”  The king asked Minho.  Minho nodded.  “Everyone does.  Came top out of my class.”  He said, giving himself a little bit of confidence.</p><p>“Good.  Everyone will have something to look forward to then.”  Chris said, before giving Minho a small pat on the back, walking away and back down the stairs.  Felix bowed to Minho and directed him towards the other end of the hall.  The bathroom.  Which was ridiculously big.</p><p>So was his costume of three layers.  A thin red cloth with gold decorating it in the form of pants for his dance costume.  This was pressed and wrapped around his legs under a black turtleneck and pants to match.  Over this, an intricate white outfit, blouse over turtleneck (displaying the top of the turtleneck a little), and what could really only be described as two slightly slim skirts instead of pant legs.  In each layer he looked like a different person completely.  </p><p>There was even time spent on his hair and face which he thought was ridiculous.</p><p>Rings were added to his fingers and necklaces weighing down the rest of his body from his neck.</p><p>He knew that reasonably he needed to be technically presented to a god as a gift, an offering, but that didn’t make the process of dolling Minho up less infuriating.  He found that by not speaking at all and just doing what he needed to would get him through this the fastest.</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later, it’s late noon for The Community, but Minho has been relearning a dance every male is taught from a young age.  It was just to ensure he wouldn’t forget it.  The warriors and their companions would dance with him.  Lucky for them they only had to stay in one costume the entire time.  Well, the companions would.  The Warriors had to shed their masks, and like any good old fashioned ritual, fight each other to the near death to end the day’s activities before a marriage ceremony took place the next day. </p><p>So yeah, today’s activities had Minho feeling fully confident that he wouldn’t die or mess up or do anything that could possibly ruin his new role in the community.  It was stressful.  At some point Minho was sure he had fallen asleep standing up just from thinking about how exhausting it would all be.</p><p>He was led downstairs in his new outfit, a white veil placed on him, cloth covering his face completely.  He was surprised to hear that the wife wanted to come in and see the progress.  When she did, Irene was sweet about it.  “You look stunning.”  She said, crossing over to Minho and sitting across from him slightly, slowly raising the cloth of the veil back.  She gave him a reassuring smile, and he felt it only appropriate to return it.</p><p>Irene pulled out a box from the folds of her dress.  “I told the boys not to give you earrings to put on yet.  Because I wanted to give you these.”  She said, pulling the lid off of the box to reveal a pair of gold earrings.  They were large, but thin.  They might be a bit on the hefty side but not so much so that Minho’s ears are in permanent pain after.</p><p>Irene raised an earring and tilted her head.  “Can I?”  she asked, lifting the earring to Minho’s head.  Minho smiled and nodded.  “Of course.”  He said, scooting closer to her and leaning so she would have better access to his ear.  She started to put the first earring in, being extremely careful so as not to hurt the new husband.</p><p>“You know, it’s alway talked about, the relationship between the husband and wife.”  She started, pausing slightly, taking her time.  “The first husband and wife were very good friends and worked together amongst themselves and the king.”  She said, slowly raising the other eating to his other ear, and he moved his head to the side so she could put it in.  “But the second wife and husband lived completely separated from each other.  Like the other didn’t exist.”  She said, recounting the stories they were all told as children.</p><p>“We are the new wife and husband after hundreds upon hundreds of others before us.  Hundreds and Hundreds that have had a different relationship to each other every time.”  She said, finishing putting the other earring in.  She waited until Minho was looking at her and gently grabbed his wrists and set them in their laps.</p><p>“Hundreds and Hundreds that may have hated each other or had the exact opposite feelings.”  She said,  “I want us to be good friends.  We were chosen to be the king’s flesh anchors.  His comfort, support, defence...anything we provide for him.”  She continued.  “...I would rather we do it with a good friendship kept between us, yes?”  Irene smiled, giving Minho’s hands a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>Minho let out a breathy laugh, nodding.  “Of course Irene.  You’re so nice to me already.”  He said, smiling.  “I would love to be your friend.”   He said, nodding to her.</p><p>“Good.  I’m glad that was something settled early on.”  She said, chuckling a bit awkwardly.  She checked the time.  “You have an hour to yourself before it’s time for the dance.  We need to make appearances to the people on such a day, so the house will be empty.”  She said, before pausing.</p><p>“Oh and- Jisung told me about the outsider you saw today.  He said he couldn’t find the man, but he wanted to reassure you it’ll be taken care of soon.”  Irene said, giving a small nod before leaving Minho to his own devices.</p><p>Minho had to think about that for a second.  That was good, that meant the outsider was being looked for and wouldn’t be welcome in a place he insulted.  Minho made his way down to the kitchen for a small snack to go with a book he was given as a present last week from Seungmin for helping the other in the library.  He looked through what they had and found a fruit bowl that was full of mostly apples and pears.  He took an apple and rinsed it carefully before sitting down with it and the book.</p><p>At first he started to only sit with the apple and book, hearing birds chirping outside.  Hyunjin had left a window open for him and it had provided a nice breeze while he read and ate the apple.  </p><p>But then he heard a soft thumping noise.  At first, he thought nothing of it, but it slowly continued to drone on and on.  He set the book down and threw away the apple core, determined to find the cause of the thumping.  He noticed it got louder as he neared the staircase, and he looked around for a door that might lead him to the cause.</p><p>He found it in the form of a closet under the staircase.  He turned on the light, only to find that it was useless in making light so he could see better.  He squinted in the dark, with the light filtering in from the rooms behind him and sighed.  Where was that thumping coming from?</p><p>He heard it again, much louder and clearer this time.  It had to be in here, but where?</p><p>His eyes fell to a huge chest up against the wall of the closet, and waited silently until the thumping started again.</p><p>It started no less than twelve seconds later.</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>He opened it and...needless to say he was shocked at the image in front of him.</p><p>The boy in blue, bound and stuffed into a box, looking half beaten to death, covered in bruises and cuts that had stained both his skin and his blue robes that Minho had taken a small liking to.  Minho gasped and stepped back from the chest, eyes wide.  Jesus christ.</p><p>They had found him.</p><p>Why had Irene lied?</p><p>Minho didn’t know what to do.  The boy laid in front of him struggling and half awake and Minho could only bring himself to quietly shush the male.  “Don’t be so loud.”  He whispered.  “Do you know what could’ve happened if anyone else other than me found you?”  He asked, exhaling a little.  </p><p>He looked behind him at the clock on the wall.  He had five minutes.  He needed to go.  “Listen, I’ll, I’ll leave you  knife okay?  So you can get free and run- but if they catch you again I didn’t help you- and you never saw me.  Are we clear?”  Minho asked in hushed whispers to the boy in the box.  Dean quietly nodded groaning slowly.  Minho rushed to the kitchen to find a semi large and definitely sharp knife, finding its cover and putting it on over the knife, carefully dropping it into the chest and then closing the chest lid quietly, before turning off the closet light and closing the door.  He looked at the time.  He really had to go.</p><p>Here’s to hoping the blue boy got out alive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dance always starts out simple.  Melodic.  Something everyone can follow.  Minho feels like he’s bouncing from everything in his life to the next thing in this dance, the companions simply following his lead.  It flows together compared to the other dances.  There are no drums in this piece.  Just the melody and a few accompanying instruments.  Minho feels himself swaying side to side with ease as he listens to the music, the companions moving with the same ease that he does throughout the entire song.  Maybe even laughing a little to it.  At the end the three find their positions with little to no trouble, finishing the first dance with ease.</p><p>Slowly, as the music changes slightly and a drum is now added, he feels himself move again, shedding the first layer of clothing, revealing the black costume underneath.  The veil can come off, so he lightly throws it off as the warriors come to take the place of their counterparts.</p><p>Now he’s in the black outfit, the drum slow, agonizingly so.  It beats to the melody like it is the backbone, like they are experiencing a fit in which no one is able to fix.  The community watches with undisturbed stares.  They’re circled around the platform, watching with fascination and curiosity in their eyes.  Minho is already exhausted halfway through the second dance, but tries not to show it.  He succeeds.  They end with jumps and tricks that it took Minho a millennia to learn the first time and only five minutes to remember when they went through the performance a few hours ago. </p><p>And now, for his solo.</p><p>As they landed their last part, the warriors had practically ripped the second layer of the costume off of Minho (which, if he wasn’t already now the husband of the king, he would’ve taken that as direct flirting), as the red pants unfolded from their place against his legs, the man immediately feeling freer, albeit a bit embarrassed of his chest showing.  It wasn’t a matter of body image issues.  He liked how he looked- he had a muscle build up from before he went into medical for his role in the community.  He had carried all the heavyweight goods with his dad for years.  Some habits of working out to stay that way just never change.  So yeah, definitely not a body image issue.  He was just more modest than most.</p><p>The red dance was his final dance.  While the first had been light hearted, and the second aggressive, this one took the cake.  It wasn’t exactly what Minho would classify as sensual but it definitely was alluring.  He graced the floor barefoot, in time to the wind instrument and the single drum.  Every move he got right, every piece of footwork correct.  He spun with grace and confidence, landing it and finishing the dance.  </p><p>There was silence as he sweat and heaved, exhaling anxiously.  He had done it.  Then he heard what sounded like cheers and claps.</p><p>He had done it.  The fact that he had made him even prouder of this moment.  He was helped off the stage by the companions as the warriors, Changbin and Jisung got on it in his place.  They danced for the second part, but now they were shirtless and in nothing but their training pants.  They started to ruthlessly brawl, members of the community jeering and yelling at each other and at the two.  Others tried to compliment Minho as he passed them, praising him.  Accepting him as the new husband.</p><p>He was led to a boat, and confusion laced his head.</p><p>“Don’t worry.”  Felix murmured.  “It’s the private ending and then tomorrow the wedding ceremony.”  He said, and Minho hesitantly nodded as he walked towards the boat.  The king and wife were already in it.  Hm.  </p><p>“Minho!  Dear!  You did a wonderful job of the dance!”  Chris said, smiling brightly once the other had joined the two in the boat and they pushed off lightly, the boat quickly going deeper into the lake waters.  The king and the wife sat at either side of the boat.  Minho looked up at the stars.</p><p>“Pretty aren’t they?”  Chris asked, smiling at Minho.  Minho was caught off guard but smiled and nodded.  “Yes.  They are.  Really.”  He chuckled, smiling.</p><p>“You’re also very pretty.”  Chris continued, and Minho stared at the other before abruptly laughing.  “S-Sorry, I just, I didn’t expect that.  I’m sorry my king.”  He murmured, bowing his head.</p><p>“It’s fine.  It was a bit cheeky wasn’t it?”  Chris said, laughing.  Irene smiled fondly.  But the good things never last.  As soon as the laughter died down, Minho noticed the cold look on Chris’s face.</p><p>“It’s such a shame.”  Chris said.</p><p>“What?”  Minho asked.<br/>
Something harshly pulled him back.  His immediate reaction was to struggle, as he realized he had been pulled back by the necklace he wore, and it was now replaced with a rope. </p><p>“What- why are you-” Minho was cut off by his own coughing and choking as he attempted to free himself.</p><p>“If you don’t want me to break your pretty little neck you’ll stay still.”  Irene hissed in his ear.  Minho froze, scared eye’s met Chris’s indifferent ones.  He felt himself be bound with simple rope as he was forced to sit up in the boat.  It wasn’t until he felt a thorn press into his side that he cried out.</p><p>The wife had a small laugh caught in her throat.  “Sometimes there’s a different private ritual.  One that is much calmer.  Peaceful.”  She said, humming as she tied rope around Minho’s legs, Minho screaming in pain through a cloth as he felt thorns pierce his arms and wrap slowly and painfully around his limbs.  </p><p>“To the husbands who make the right choice right away.”  She said, cupping Minho’s cheek and giving a soft smile.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have helped that outsider.”  She whispered before grabbing his body with an impressive amount of strength.  He felt something dig into his back all of a sudden, and after a moment he realized that it burned and hurt so badly.  There was something warm and liquid surrounding it.  He had been stabbed.  Oh King.</p><p>He felt himself lifted and tried hard to fight against Irene, but it was no use.  He was absolutely useless.  It hurt so much, the thorns digging into his flesh everytime he moved.  He was dropped into the lake and the impact made the feeling so much worse.</p><p>It was so cold.</p><p>Minho thrashed around in the cold of the water, trying hard to free himself, but it hurt so much.  Thorns ripped through his skin the harder he tried to free himself, and the bonds only tightened as he spent all this time trying to get them loose.  </p><p>Minho wanted to scream despite the fact that no one would be able to hear him.</p><p>He cried out, letting the water fill his lungs as his movement slowly stopped, the cold taking over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To wake up with your entire face dry was one of the worst things on this Earth.  Minho hated it so much.  Today was slightly different though.  Today he woke up with warmth on one of his sides.  He woke up with his body pressing into another object.  No, another person.</p><p>His eyes opened slowly and he realized that it was Chris he had just woken up next to, and on Chris’s other side, Irene, still peacefully asleep.  What happened?  His memories were too fuzzy.</p><p>Slowly, he worked on removing himself from Chris’s hold, the effort proving to be useless as he saw Chris slowly open his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry.”  Minho immediately said.  “Did I wake you?”  He asked.</p><p>“No- nono.  Of course not.”  Chris murmured, not even fully awake.  “What time is it?”  Chris asked, moving to get out of bed.  Minho looked to the wall. </p><p>“Eight.  We have an hour before we need to be up technically.”  Minho answered.  Chris stretched and got out of bed.  </p><p>He silently led Minho towards the bathroom, and didn’t say anything until the door was closed.</p><p>“Sorry.”  He murmured.  “I just didn’t want to wake her.”  Chris said, referring to Irene. </p><p>“It’s fine.”  Minho said, smiling.  He then frowned.</p><p>“Honest to god I’ve been having the weirdest dreams.  First that one where I got stabbed, and I had one last night where I drowned.”  Minho said to Chris as he helped the other get ready for the day.</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Maybe we should get it checked out.  Joy took over your position at the Medics.  We could see if everything is okay.?”  He asked, and Minho nodded.</p><p>“Yeah that sounds good.  I honestly feel so weird.”  He murmured, and Chris took it as an opportunity to turn the other so he was facing Chris, the other shivering slightly at his bare back touching the bathroom counter.  The man rubbed circles into the other’s back, and pulled Minho close, who surprisingly obliged.  Minho found himself longing for the other’s warmth, as weird as it sounded.</p><p>“It’s a lot to adjust to.  I’m proud though, you’re doing so well.  Most in your position wouldn’t know what to do themselves.”  Chris complimented, and Minho let out a soft grunt of appreciation.</p><p>Chris decided not to mention the stab wound scar healing on Minho’s lower back that could be obviously seen in the bathroom mirror.</p><p>Chris decided not to mention the pants from the costume Minho wore dancing last night, still hanging outside to dry.</p><p>The Red King decided not to mention the now decaying body in the trunk under the staircase in a small broom closet.</p><p>En.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>